


Trouble is a friend

by oriharafrom



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharafrom/pseuds/oriharafrom





	Trouble is a friend

Шизуо любил Изаю.

Он мог бы сказать, что это была любовь с первого взгляда, ведь именно тогда, в первый день обучения в академии, Хэйваджима почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Человеком, а не монстром. Человеком, которому не все под силу.

Шизуо любил Орихару за его ловкость и неуязвимость, любил за то, что тот оказался весьма крепок, несмотря на тщедушное телосложение, и всегда успешно избегал сокрушительных ударов. Почти всегда. Считая секунды от удара до первого неловкого шевеления, Шизуо ненавидел Изаю, но как только размазанная по асфальту прикинувшаяся дохлой блоха подтягивала лапки и заходилась беззаботным смехом, чтобы скрыть приступы кашля, Шизуо вновь загорался любовью.

Шизуо хотел держаться от людей подальше, но не мог жить в одиночестве. Ему не требовался голос Сайки, чтобы выразить свою одержимость. Блоха была паразитом, но и он, Шизуо, был не лучше. Он зависел от Орихары, поэтому как примерный паразит поддерживал своего хозяина в идеальной форме, день за днем оттачивая его мастерство выживания.

Шизуо никогда не отпускало беспокойство за целость и сохранность окружающего мира, он очень боялся потерять контроль над собой, разбить, разрушить, убить. Изая же помогал нести ему это бремя. Он все видел и все знал, и от этого Хэйваджиме становилось легче дышать. Поэтому Шизуо мог позволить блохе беспрепятственно прогуливаться по всему району, покрывать легкими упругими шагами его мир и гнездиться в его сердце уютным клубящимся комочком расплавленного мрака. В сущности, что такое этот крохотный комок по сравнению с той темной мощью, которая то и дело прорывалась наружу, затапливая город, полыхая на ветру рваными тенями меж равнодушных холодных стен? Сэлти, малышка Анри и ее мальчики, блоха и сам Хэйваджима – мрак был в каждом из них, каждому было, что скрывать.

Шизуо любил Изаю. За то, что рядом с ним он мог быть самим собой, позволить себе не сдерживаться. За то, что блоху было не жалко убить.

Шизуо ненавидел насилие и то, кем он становился рядом с Орихарой.

Шизуо ненавидел насилие. А Изаю он любил.


End file.
